theworldtegakifandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Nicodemus
FYI YA'LL You do not know these facts unless he has told you this, in person, you've discussed it over with me, or it's plain jane common sense. And I'll probably be terrible at updating this page... sorry. D: Get the in Game Facts Name: Nicodemus Nicknames: Nico, Skittles Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Height: 5’9” Weight: 140 lbs Class Class: Blade Brandier Level: 1 Skills: Sword Flash Weapon: Katana Basic in look but shorter than Sanjuro’s from the first .hack games. Relationships Hockey: he heee he heee dick hair. Xerxes: What the hell man? I’m no closet homo! You’re the one who keeps bringing it up. Artemis: Sweet babe, a little shy. Kliibu: Tower with a fish bowl. Seems familiar… Tora: Can I say H-O-T-T? Have you seen those hooters? And she has horns too. Guess it’s a conversation starter? Am I right? Amirite? AttainKura and Toko: Uh… I’m glad you’re not neglecting your kid but what’s a kid doing here? Doesn’t this game have a PG-13 rating or something? Aisling: I’m kinda nervous around this chick, she seems hard to please. Val: You got me with that eyepatch, big boobs, and bare neck babe. address recipients ( might have not handed it out officially… but now you have it) Xerxes, Kliibu, Artemis, Tora, 'The Man Behind the Character' Name: Not listed (so I’ll refer to him by his character name) Age: 21 Gender: male : An athletic youth attending a local university with a sport scholarship, Nicodemus is out for this year, after a pre-season injury. With his pride injured he decided to join the game The World, after hearing some of his teammates discuss it in the dugout. Determined to dominate at least one game, if he can’t baseball, he desires to level up his player so he can kick his teammates’ asses. : All was going smooth until he abandoned his computer to use the bathroom. During that time his older sister, who decided to stop by his dorm room for a visit, dramatically changed his character to be the effeminate design it is now and threatened to PK him if he didn’t keep it. Devastated, he now had all the more reason to level up, so he could beat the crap out of people, like Xerxes, who give him a hard time about being a homosexual. (which he isn't by the way) factoids #Due to the bad bunch he hangs out with he believes he’ll get some ass if he acts like a douchebag and a jerk. #He’s slowly finding out being a gentleman attracts ladies, but he’s too stupid to know while being ‘in character’. #He has never been in a relationship. #He has one sibling, an older sister, who is an avid player of The World. He's also terrified of her. #He had ceramics 1 with the player behind Kliibu. He’s too dumb to realize this, despite all the strange hospital visit encounters for check-ups and physical therapy. (If that’s not legit, Yokaiy please tell me in tegaki) #He has a thing for tough and opinionated chicks. #If he could have designed his own character he would have been a buff longarm and if he was a chick he'd make himself look very very fine. (he debated making a female character so he could look at himself) #Although he makes a lot of rude comments he usually keeps them to himself (hint: the very thin words are thoughts. Same goes for Medusa) and, therefore, seems like a nice guy at first glance. #He’s a homophobe. #He plans on ditching The World once he beats his classmates and his injuries heal.